That time of the month
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Title sucks sorry! What does Eli Goldsworthy do when his girlfriend is acting weird? Why prove hes the best boyfriend of course!


**Okay so I sat down to write a story since I am long overdue and I found this in the back of my flash drive and to me it seemed complete so I decided to post it. Let me know what you all think ^)^**

**I do not own Degrassi**

There was a huge shadow hanging over Clare Edwards today. She didn't feel like talking to anyone or dealing with anything. She went about her day avoiding all of her friends and not speaking up in class. When English came she arrived just before the bell and sat far away from Eli and Adam.

Both guys were very confused as to why they're relatively sweet friend was acting so anti-social.

"What's up with Clare?"

"I don't know, but it was probably something you did"

"I don't think I've done anything, I haven't even gotten in any fights or arguments. It's not her birthday, or any other special day is it?"

"Shouldn't boyfriends know that kind of stuff?"

"Yea and its also BEST friend's jobs to know"

"Eli man, just go apologize for whatever it was and maybe she'll forgive you"

Eli sat there contemplating; just what he could have done to make his girlfriend so mad. His eyes widen as it dawned on him what was wrong. He smiled and thought about just what he would do to make her smile. He continued the rest of the class period plotting how he'd approach her.

When the bell rang Clare was the first out the door. Eli slowly made his way out of the classroom still plotting and made his way to his locker.

Finally the end of the day had arrived. Clare couldn't wait to get home and sleep. She was tired, cranky and in pain. She had been avoiding everyone today, trying to avoid lashing out at anyone while she wasn't herself.

She sighed, only a few more days and she would be back to normal, luck it was Friday and she wouldn't have to do anything tomorrow. She was walking towards her locker when she was overcome with unbearable pain. She leaned on the wall beside her and clutched at her waist, hoping that it would pass.

She felt some one wrap their arms around her, the familiar smell of Eli engulfed her before she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a warm bed with a thermal blanket wrapped around her midsection. She saw noticed the black comforter and the posters plastered around the walls. She smiled when she realized that she was in Eli's room. She heard the door open and moved to sit on the bed.

"Hey there grumpy, how are you feeling?" He smirked and lay on the bed with her.

"Better, what happened?"

"You fainted at school and I brought you here. Why didn't you stay at home if you weren't feeling well?" He asked pulling her against him. She snuggled into his hug and sighed comforted.

"I have to many things to do today. I couldn't afford to miss." She mumbled into his chest.

"You little book worm" he chuckled

"Can I take a shower? I think it'll help with the cramps." She asked pulling away from him.

"Sure, do you want some of my cloths or some of yours?"

"Yours will probably be better. Thanks for being so nice." She kissed him softly and got up to her drawer and pulled out some underwear and some feminine hygiene products and moved down and grabbed a pair of his pajamas and a tanked top.

When she got out of the shower she got dressed and walked into Eli's room, but he was no where to be found. She walked to the kitchen and found him spooning ice cream into two bowls. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you know that you are the greatest boyfriend ever? I'm not even in pain or anything anymore. You are magic my friend." He smirked at her turning around and wrapping his hands around her.

"Why yes my lovely Clare I know that I am amazing, I'm glad your finally realizing this." He chuckled "Don't get cocky Goldsworthy, your ego already has trouble fitting in this room, if it gets any bigger you're head will pop."

**So there it is...I'm rusty and this is earlier work so those are my excuses if it really sucked =/ **

**R&R **

**Thanks for reading lovelies!**


End file.
